<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>muscle memory by dochiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771956">muscle memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites'>dochiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, inspired by the ring size doyoung wouldn't give</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong wants to get married to Doyoung, and Doyoung wants to give him a hard time. Somewhere in between is a ring size involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>muscle memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/doie_tyoungie/status/1276114584152141825/">this</a> dotae moment &lt;3</p><p>this fic is long overdue and for that i am really sorry ;;; i've been saving it for my 500 days with doyoung today and i figured what better way to celebrate if not sharing a happy little fic with everyone else! that being said, i hope you enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong first knew he wanted to marry Doyoung when they were 23, albeit a little too young.</p><p>But could you blame him?</p><p>It was a night out in Vegas, a celebration with their friends after successfully finishing four years of university. Neither of them have ever stepped foot in the City of Dreams before, so they tailed behind someone who has. Johnny led the small friend group across the Strip, successfully dancing their way through the crowd, pointing out fountain shows on his right and food strips he’s tried out before on his left. </p><p>Taeyong wordlessly kept up with his pace. He tried his best not to get too far behind until he felt Doyoung looping an arm around his, gazing at all the quintessential lights that shone and street performers that busked. He looked happy, which in retrospect, made Taeyong happy.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d enjoy this as much,” Taeyong said, and Doyoung looked back at him with furrowed brows, so he went on: “Just because you don’t really like large crowds.”</p><p>“After going through hell and back with that thesis project? I think I deserve to get shitfaced in Vegas.” Doyoung grinned, unlinking his arm from his to tangle their fingers together. “Besides,” he added, voice softer as he rubbed soft circles with his thumb, almost as if he’s soothing him, “This is our first vacation together. Of course, I’d enjoy it.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles, slowly lifting their entangled hands up together to leave a small feathery kiss, like he always does when he holds him.</p><p>“Hey, lovebirds, keep up!” They hear Yuta shout from ahead, already a few paces away that a few more then they would have lost their friend group, and they really couldn’t afford to go missing in someplace so big and crazy. “You might miss the crosswalk!”</p><p>They watched as the others began to go across the street along with the crowd. Doyoung tugged at his hand to cross before the stop sign turned red, but Taeyong pulled him back lightly, a small mischievous smile growing across his face. “Let’s split from them.”</p><p>Doyoung’s eyes grew twice its size, “Are you crazy?” but he didn’t look like he was so against the idea.</p><p>“What? We have our phones. We’ll live. Just point them back to the fake Eiffel when they come looking.”</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” he asked, trying his best to sound like he's not excited.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Taeyong shrugged. “Let’s just get lost.”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up walking north, against the direction to where Johnny was taking them. So far, there were no missed calls, no text messages. Perhaps their friends pieced two and two together and figured it was very <em> them </em> of them to break from the pack. They always did love being in their own little world, and Vegas, despite how crowded it can get, was not an exemption.</p><p>From a few miles away, a large crowd began to gather across the street. Sooner did they realize that the water show at the Bellagio had started. Although they didn’t have the best view, Doyoung leaned against the railing near him, resting his chin on his hands as more than a thousand fountains danced and rose gradually, matched with the <em> oohs </em> and <em> ahhs </em> of tourists alike that made it look like a magic show.</p><p>Taeyong couldn’t even bother watching because his eyes wouldn’t move away from Doyoung– admiring him, relishing him, wondering how five years of their relationship has gone by and yet he still loved Doyoung as if it were the first day he knew.</p><p>When the last of the fountain lights went off, Doyoung looked over, oblivious as his eyes dazzled against all the city lights. “I wish I could see that again.”</p><p>It was so simple, and yet that was when Taeyong knew.</p><p>“What’s your ring size?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to marry you. Right now.”</p><p>Doyoung scoffed, surprised at the boldness, but Taeyong wasn’t lying, nor was he exaggerating. He really did want to marry Doyoung right then and there. </p><p>Doyoung turned against the railing, leaning on his back as he crossed his arms against his chest. “You want to marry <em> me? </em>Right now?”</p><p>“Yes.” Plain and simple. “Vegas is the wedding capital of the world, right? What better time than now? There’s a chapel every five blocks and–”</p><p>“Taeyong,” Doyoung said, cutting him off. “Have you lost your mind?” He laughed, unmocking, but it was evident he found the idea silly. “First of all, we don’t have a Nevada license. Second, you do know the majority of those getting married at the Strip end up divorced, right?”</p><p>“Just give me your ring size. For future reference.”</p><p>Doyoung blinked at him a few good times, hands still unmoving from his chest. Something tells Taeyong that he was overthinking– it was the same look on his face every time he did.</p><p>“Look, I won’t marry you tonight," he sighed. "But I can't promise that I won't one day."</p><p>“You ruined the surprise, then.”</p><p>“Me planning on marrying you shouldn’t come off as a surprise. You know it’s going to happen eventually, but you never know when or how,” he responded, as if he’s had Doyoung all read.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, he never thought that this would’ve sparked an idea out of Doyoung, and Taeyong watched as a smile slowly started to spread over his face.</p><p>“Good luck finding out, then.”</p><p>Doyoung has never been the one so fond of surprises, but for this, of course he’d bask in the thrill.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next attempt happens a few months after Vegas– them back in their own shared apartment, shared bed, shared blankets. Doyoung is snoozing, arms and legs wrapped around his favorite body pillow: a white polar bear plushie that he had defended from Taeyong’s questioning look when he first moved in. <em> (“I’ve spent more years with him than I have with you, do not question my loyalty,” </em>he had warned. Taeyong didn’t question it at all. It was cute.)</p><p>Naturally, Taeyong is an early riser. He usually wakes up just in time for sunrise no matter how tired he has been the night before. His body clock has just gotten used to it, is all, and it’s not like he despises it so much. That way, he gets to have a good look at a peacefully snoring Doyoung, giggling to himself whenever he catches him sleeptalk so he could tease him as soon as he wakes up. Doyoung would get upset and threaten to leave him, so Taeyong would cook him a breakfast worth staying for, then they’d make up. Sundays are usually that simplistic and content.</p><p>In the sea of his thoughts, Doyoung tosses in his sleep, turning his back on Taeyong while still clinging onto his pillow. A lightbulb goes off in Taeyong’s head. He scoots closer, hands snaking around Doyoung’s waist as he spoons him from behind. Doyoung lets out a satisfied hum, probably still deep in his dream, and Taeyong nuzzles lightly against his nape, keeping him in.</p><p>His hand, looped over Doyoung’s waist, slowly crawls up, careful so as not to wake him, and he goes higher and higher until he grazes over the class ring resting on his fourth finger. Doyoung has always been a sentimental person, and as soon as they were handed their graduation ring during the ceremony, he’s never taken it off. If Taeyong manages to successfully slide it off, he could hand it over to a jeweler to get his size. As easy as that. </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>As soon as his fingers latch onto the silver, he immediately feels Doyoung’s hand curling itself into a ball, making it impossible to get it off his grasp.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” he murmurs against the pillow, not even bothering to open his eyes up at the failed attempt of stealing his ring.</p><p>Taeyong stays frozen in place. “Have you been awake this whole time?”</p><p>“No, I felt you tugging.” Doyoung shifts in his position, turning to him as his eyes slowly begin to flutter open. He shakes his head lightly, then smiles. “You don’t think you’re getting it that easily, are you?” </p><p>Despite having just woken up, Doyoung surely doesn’t miss an opportunity to tease.</p><p>“So you’re still not giving it to me?”</p><p>Doyoung hums in thought. The sunrays from the window seep through the curtains and loom behind him as if casting him a halo over his head, and Taeyong honestly thinks he's been in love with an angel all this time.</p><p>"You said so yourself, right?" he says, bringing Taeyong back to his senses. The smile on his face slowly turns into a mischievous grin so early in the morning. "Surprise me in ways of getting it.”</p><p>Now Taeyong never thought trying to get married to Doyoung would be this hard, but lucky for him, he's deadset in getting what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>In the wake of their sixth anniversary, Taeyong promises to buy Doyoung the watch he's been eyeing for all these months. It's the same one his favorite actor wears, and although Taeyong would end up teasing him for being a little fanboy–</p><p>(<em> "You collect Gong Yoo's personal items?" </em></p><p><em> "It's not that I collect it </em> because <em> of him, it's just that we have similar tastes... Stop giving me that look!" </em></p><p><em> "I’m not?!" </em>)</p><p>–He would want nothing more than to make Doyoung feel happy, so off to buy Gong Yoo’s watch it is.</p><p>He did his fair share of research earlier today– asking online forums, canvassing prices. There’s a jewelry store downtown that sells the exact same piece, and just his luck, he successfully calls for a reservation for the last stock to pick-up.</p><p>“Oh!” Taeyong yelps on the phone. An idea suddenly comes to mind and he calls out to Jaemin on the other end of the line before he gets hung up on.</p><p>“Can I help you with anything else, sir?”</p><p>“Yes, actually.” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling anxious. Excited? Maybe both. But jewelry store employees are always second accomplices when it comes to proposals, right? They have to be. Taeyong couldn’t possibly be the first person to suffer trying to find out his partner’s ring size. They’d know how to handle a situation like this. “I need help in trying to find my boyfriend’s ring size.”</p><p>“Oh, gladly!”</p><p>Now Taeyong thinks he’s one step ahead.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Or not.</p><p>“Can’t we just go home?” whines Doyoung, a tiny pout on his face. They’ve just had a full-course meal at a restaurant reservation he made, and despite Taeyong suggesting they could just get takeout at their favorite Chinese fast food, Doyoung’s always been one to spoil him on special occasions.</p><p>But now he wants a nap.</p><p>“I have to pick something up though. It’ll be quick,” Taeyong says, lacing their fingers together while he searches for the boutique, never forgetting to leave the small peck on Doyoung’s knuckles.</p><p>“Oh?” Doyoung hums when his eyes land on the jewelry store getting nearer.</p><p>Taeyong looks straight ahead, trying his best to act nonchalant but he could’ve sworn Doyoung is squinting at him beside him, suspicious. He continues to walk straight towards the glass door, and when his eyes meet with the washed out blue-haired employee from the counter (he assumes it’s Jaemin), he gives him a knowing smile and tips a subtle nod.</p><p>Taeyong already gave away what both of them would be wearing, just so he’d be able to tell who’s who, and Jaemin reassured him constantly that discreetly getting a partner’s ring size is something he does often, and that he’s never failed an attempt before. Part of it excites Taeyong, like being included in a heist. Except this heist is trying to get married to the guy he loves holding hands with.</p><p>But just as they’re about to enter, he feels Doyoung pulling at his hand.</p><p>“Why?” Taeyong asks. “Come inside, I bought something for you.”</p><p>Doyoung shakes his head, a playful smile across his face. “No, I don’t think I want to.”</p><p>“It’s not a ring, I promise.”</p><p>Doyoung squints at him further, but eventually nods. Taeyong would’ve thought his acting skills were seemingly amazing to convince him in just one go, but then he feels Doyoung slowly slip his hand away from his, shoving them deep in the pockets of his own coat.</p><p>Great, now he’s onto him.</p><p>Taeyong tries his best not to think how his (somewhat) well-thought-out plan has been butchered by none other than his boyfriend. He clings solely to the fact that Jaemin is confident enough to get that size no matter how hard it takes.</p><p>They come up to the counter, and Jaemin welcomes them with a smile. He plays into the act well when Taeyong reminds him of their phone discussion, and when he brings out the last stock of the Gong Yoo watch, he sees Doyoung’s eyes light up, but his hands stay glued to his pockets.</p><p>“You wanna wear it?” Taeyong asks as he holds out the watch, an attempt to coax them out. It doesn’t work though, because Doyoung shakes his head casually.</p><p>“I don’t wanna mess it up so early, though.”</p><p>Taeyong glances over at Jaemin, and even he seems a little distressed that Doyoung isn’t playing into their game. “Oh, you won’t,” he chimes. “It’s made of Tegimented steel, which makes even polished steel wristwatches completely scratch-resistant.”</p><p>Taeyong stops his foot from shaking impatiently, and Doyoung glances back and forth at the both of them, still guarded. “Thanks, but I think I’ll save it on our next date. For the thrill of it.” He flashes them a grin, as if he just won over, and takes two steps closer to leave a fluttery kiss on the lips of an astonished Taeyong. “I love you, baby. Thank you.”</p><p>Doyoung makes his way ahead to leave the store, and when Taeyong turns to Jaemin, seems like he had just encountered his first defeat.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“If you show me a picture of his hand, I could probably give you an estimate. You can always come back for replacements if it’s wrong.”</p><p>Jaemin had offered this to Taeyong a few days after the failed ring size heist, just to make him feel a little bit better.</p><p>But Taeyong doesn’t want an estimate, doesn’t want the probability of getting it wrong. He doesn't want to ruin his most awaited moment of slipping in the hard-earned ring on Doyoung’s finger only to have it in the wrong size. No, Taeyong needs something more certain. Something Doyoung would never expect.</p><p>So he goes to Donghyuck for help.</p><p>“Isn’t this illegal?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” Donghyuck finishes typing down on a Word doc – his ‘script’ as he would call it, spinning his chair to turn to Taeyong.</p><p>“Are you sure this would work?”</p><p>“Hey, if you’re gonna pay me for my services, the least you could do is not doubt my powers of persuasion. It offends me.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. It’s just that… you know how he is. Doyoung’s skeptical. He’d know if something’s going on, and he’s a <em>professor</em>, for God’s sake.”</p><p>“Relax,” Donghyuck breezes. “I’ve phone scammed people for information dozens of times, and I got away with all of them. My best record was with a lawyer, so a ring size from Doyoung hyung is gonna be a piece of cake.”</p><p>“You’ve <em> phone scammed? </em>Does your Mom even know what you’ve been doing?”</p><p>“Anyway, what’s his number?”</p><p>Before Taeyong could back out of it, Donghyuck is already typing down on his phone, putting it on speaker as he cracks open a can of soda.</p><p>It’s already noon, and Doyoung is probably clocked out of work, walking the busy streets of the city as he lines up for his favorite Japanese takeout. Some days Taeyong would surprise him at the university he teaches at, delivering his go-to bento box and Maki Sushi. It would always take him way too much effort to head to the restaurant and walk back to campus, especially when he fends during the rush hour, but just by witnessing Doyoung’s eyes light up whenever he sees him, matched with the envious gazes from all of his colleagues in the professor’s lounge, makes it all worth it for Taeyong.</p><p>By the time Doyoung picks up, Donghyuck has already made up an elaborate story about him needing to fill out surveys for his thesis. It almost scares Taeyong just watching him lie through his teeth, and had he not been the one who paid Donghyuck for help, he would’ve believed it himself. He was <em> that </em> good, even Doyoung didn’t seem to realize.</p><p>“Okay, let’s start. Family name?”</p><p>
  <em> “Kim.” </em>
</p><p>“First name?”</p><p>
  <em> “Dongyoung.” </em>
</p><p>“Birthday?”</p><p>
  <em> “February 1st.” </em>
</p><p>Doyoung answers cluelessly, in line for his food while Donghyuck ticks off his script like the master con that he is. For a good while, it seems to be working, and Taeyong thinks he’s finally won again.</p><p>Then the questions start getting more absurd. (<em> ‘To deceive him,’ </em> Donghyuck told him. <em> ‘There’ll be way too many questions that by the time I ask him about his ring size, he’d be too exhausted to think this is a set-up. Trust me, it’ll work.’) </em></p><p>Taeyong agrees, figuring these kids know much more about phone scams than he does. Which should concern him, really, but that’s a problem for another day.</p><p>“Favorite day of the week?”</p><p>
  <em> “Uhh… Friday?” </em>
</p><p>“Color of your favorite shirt?”</p><p>
  <em> “Are all of these really necessary? These seem a bit...” </em>
</p><p>“Yes, hyung. I told you, it’s a personal data sheet for my thesis project. You're a college professor, you know how excruciating it is. So, color?”</p><p>
  <em> “Blue.” </em>
</p><p>“Ring size?”</p><p>Then there’s a long pause. Oh, Donghyuck surely has underestimated the perceptive skills of none other than Kim Doyoung. He's a professor, for God's sake, Taeyong should've known he'd see right through it. This isn't going to work out the way he wants it to at all.</p><p><em> “Donghyuck…” </em> Doyoung sighs on the other end, confirming his suspicions. <em> “Did Taeyong pay you to do this?” </em></p><p>“Your boyfriend? Please, I haven’t seen that guy in weeks. I’ve been busy with this project." To be fair, Donghyuck is still holding himself up pretty great. But Doyoung has already seen past their set-up and no amount of Oscar-worthy acting could try to fool him again. “Besides, everytime I try to ask him to hangout, he keeps saying his schedule is packed, and whenever I–”</p><p>
  <em> “How much? I’ll double it.” </em>
</p><p>Donghyuck and Taeyong exchange glances. Taeyong is already shaking his head firmly, urging him to keep up with the act.</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, I’ll triple it. How much did Taeyong pay you?” </em>
</p><p>And being the broke college student making money through phishing calls that Donghyuck is, that’s enough for him to give in. “...$20…” he mumbles under his breath, and Doyoung lets out a snort.</p><p>All he could do is hide in shame behind his palms.</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll make it $30. Nice try, you guys, you almost got me.” </em>
</p><p>“What? But hyung, you said d–” and Doyoung hangs up before he could finish his sentence. Donghyuck turns back to Taeyong, whose face is already painted like a betrayed puppy. “He bribed me, okay?”</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. “I want a refund.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just cut his finger off?” Johnny suggests.</p><p>Although he means it as a joke, Taeyong knows his friends are starting to get tired. They've been at this game for over two years now. Everyone always thought it’d last as quick as it had started, but knowing how compelled both Taeyong and Doyoung are in having the desire to win, they honestly should’ve known better.</p><p>“Very funny,” Taeyong mumbles, sloshing the shot of Soju from the table mindlessly. He doesn’t really drink, but it’s Johnny’s birthday, the least he could do was be present for his old college roommate’s birthday. </p><p>“Just go through his drawer and steal his damn class ring,” Yuta grumbles, as if Taeyong hasn’t already thought of that. Taeyong watches as he empties out the bottle by taking one last swig, downing it like water. </p><p>He winces at how easily his friend could do such a thing. “Locked.”</p><p>Yuta cackles. “You swap spit and bodily fluids but keep your personal belongings separate? That’s commitment, my man.”</p><p>He gives him a light shove, hopefully sobering some sense into him. Yuta’s always becomes unfiltered whenever they drink out, and judging by how he’s starting to slur, he’d probably be grinding on a stranger in no time until he and Johnny have to head home and apologize on behalf of their horny drunken friend.</p><p>“It's not that. We just… respect each other’s personal things.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Yuta makes a face, kind of unconvinced, “but have you ever considered that maybe he doesn’t wanna get married?”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes flick back at him, and Johnny is quick to nudge Yuta by the arm. “Dude,” he hisses a warning.</p><p>“What?! Genuine question!” Yuta grows wide-eyed, hands raised up in defense before Johnny could start body slamming him against the ground. “I mean… who goes so far in trying to keep their ring size away if they actually <em> want to, </em> right? All I'm saying is that it’s a possibility. Some people just–” he hiccups, “–don’t want that kind of commitment, is all. No big deal.”</p><p>But it is a big deal.</p><p>By now Taeyong is staring into empty space, as if he’s just gotten the realization he most feared. Does Doyoung not want to? Does Doyoung not want <em> him? </em> But they’ve been together for seven years now. Everyday that Taeyong wakes up and leaves the same kiss he does on his hand, he thinks there's no way he’d get over it. No way it could get old – the way Doyoung makes him crazy, the way his laugh has become Taeyong’s favorite melody. Even his snores and his whining. Those are the little things that make up the person Taeyong has grown to love, and there’s just no way he couldn’t get married to that.</p><p>But does Doyoung even feel the same way?</p><p>“Taeyong? Hey, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>His vision starts to blur and the voices are muffled. He’s only had at least two shots of their bottle, but this revelation is already too much for a lightweight such as him.</p><p>“Don’t overthink it, Taeyong,” Johnny tells him. “Yuta just starts talking shit when he’s drunk.”</p><p>But it’s too late for that now. “Okay,” Taeyong mumbles, but even on the way home, he overthinks. Even when the night comes, and Doyoung collapses on his side of the bed, smelling fresh of body wash and clean bedsheets, Taeyong continues to overthink.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asks, a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>He knows Taeyong too well, knows he’d be on his phone playing whatever game he’s obsessed with every night until he gets bored and falls asleep. But now he’s just curled up in silence. Overthinking.</p><p>Doyoung props himself up on the pillow and pulls Taeyong by the wrist, allowing him to rest his head on his stomach. “I thought you had a good time? Were you upset I couldn’t come?”</p><p>Taeyong only slides his arm around Doyoung’s waist, burying his face in the warmth of his clothes. He shakes his head, thinking he should at least give Doyoung that peace of mind, but now he just couldn’t help but ask:</p><p>"Why won't you marry me?" Taeyong mumbles, quiet against the fabric.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>He tilts his head up to look at him, the love of his life he has wrapped around by the waist, and yet he wants more– that binding certainty saying he wouldn't have to worry if he ever decides to let go for the night.</p><p>"You said you're making it hard for me because you want a surprise, and yet, you said no to Vegas, you hid all your rings, you won't step foot inside a jewelry store… You even paid Hyuck just so you wouldn’t have to tell him..."</p><p>Taeyong lists it off at the top of his head. It hasn't been easy, nothing ever has once Doyoung starts making it a game. In fact, he never likes losing either. But Yuta was right: would a person who has the intention of getting married try to stop it that bad? </p><p>"...Do you not want to?"</p><p>Doyoung stays silent, only continues carding his fingers through Taeyong's hair. Gentle, like he’s lulling him to sleep. There's a sad look in his eyes that Taeyong knows of, and that's when he realizes it’s always been more than just a game.</p><p>"You don't want to get stuck with me,” Doyoung answers, quiet and honest.</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head. "But I do. We've been together for seven years now. I want to last a lifetime with you."</p><p>"We could do that without getting married, you know?” He shrugs, voice small and careful. It’s the one he always uses when he doesn’t want to upset Taeyong. “It's just more paperwork than necessary."</p><p>"Why are you so against it?"</p><p>"I'm not," he says quickly. "It's just–” he sits himself up, ultimately making Taeyong do the same as he gets off his stomach, “–I don't want you to regret it eventually. You ever heard of the seven-year itch? What if you wake up one day and suddenly you don't love me anymore? Then we'd have to go through all that ugly stuff of lawyers, and moving out, and signing documents, and–"</p><p>"Doyoung,” he cuts him off. “I'd be the biggest idiot to fall out of love with you."</p><p>They’re overused words, said so excessively that it somehow lost its meaning down the road. But right now, it’s the only thing Taeyong is completely sure of.</p><p>Doyoung stays still for a moment, almost taken aback by it. "Why do you put up with me?" he asks, looking like he could cry right then and there. "You’ve been asking for my ring size for two years now and I wouldn't even give it to you. I keep giving you a hard time. Why do you love me?”</p><p>“Well..."</p><p>Taeyong scoots nearer him, and carefully, he laces their hands together. </p><p>"Well, because you’re you. And... Do I really need to explain you to you? It’s– it’s not a product of a reason, it’s just something I’m emotionally compelled to do, and I love loving you, Doyoung. I love loving you for years now, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. This seven-year itch? It doesn’t exist to me because you keep giving me more reasons to love you, even when I think I couldn’t anymore. Even when I think I’ve reached my limit, you keep giving me a reason to stay. That’s why I love you.”</p><p>He dips his head down, leaving a meaningful kiss on top of Doyoung’s knuckles. It’s subtle yet genuine, and when he looks up, Doyoung really does look like he could cry.</p><p>"Listen–” Taeyong starts shuffling nearer until they’re close enough to kiss, “–if I find out your ring size, no matter how hard you try to hide it from me… Would it be enough to convince you that I badly want to spend the rest of my life with you?"</p><p>Doyoung eyes him for a moment, and Taeyong could notice the tears start to well up, but he holds himself back from crying. "Lee Taeyong,” he sighs, placing a hand over his cheek as he leans over to seal the deal with a peck. “You just might make me change my mind.”</p><p>And that’s enough for Taeyong to get by.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he wakes up in the morning, Doyoung is already out of bed. Despite having their limbs entangled the entire night, Doyoung has managed to sneak himself out and replace the object being hugged into his very own polar bear plushie. Taeyong grunts, realizing the situation, and when he successfully manages to toss himself around, he finds Doyoung by the mirror, balancing himself with one foot as he slips in his dress shoes.</p><p>“I’m almost late,” Doyoung explains apologetically, grabbing his leather satchel from behind the door.</p><p>It's the fancy bag Taeyong bought him when he first landed a job at a prestigious university in the city. ("You gotta look the part," he told him, and Doyoung has never once kept it stowed away ever since.)</p><p>"For class?"</p><p>"No, it's a seminar. Completely forgot it's today. The dean's gonna kill me if she finds out I missed."</p><p>Taeyong rubs his eyes awake, pulling himself up to sit as he watches Doyoung fumble with an uneven tie. "Hey, come here," he croaks, patting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>It’s enough to make Doyoung stop before he breaks a lamp, and he does as told, huffing his breath as he marches his way towards Taeyong. Taeyong pulls him by the wrist to sit him down, undoing the tie carefully so as not to wrinkle it, and sealing it perfectly up to the collar with a small smile. </p><p>With every move, Doyoung’s eyes watch him carefully, and Taeyong could only wonder what’s going on in his pretty head of his. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, smoothing out the small creases on his shoulder. "You're the youngest professor in the city's most sought-out university.” His hands drag from Doyoung’s arms down to his wrists, and he feels something warm on his chest when he realizes he’s wearing the wristwatch he had given him a year ago. He smiles. “I'd say you're holding yourself up pretty well."</p><p>Doyoung suppresses a grin at the ego boost. He nods as he keeps his eyes on the watch, readjusting it one last time before finally getting up. "Let’s meet for dinner later. I'll call you when I'm done. Let me know if you're not busy."</p><p>Taeyong watches him sling the leather bag across his body, looking just as smart as he is. “You’re forgetting something."</p><p>“I am?” and Taeyong reaches out for his hand, entangling them one last time as he brings them up to his lips.</p><p>“For good luck,” he smiles against his fingers.</p><p>A grin spreads over Doyoung's face, and very slowly, he dips his head down, leaving the same small kiss over Taeyong's hand just before he lets go, like a Prince Charming asking his muse for a dance. Taeyong watches him drop it carefully, the feel of his fingers still ghosting between his, and then suddenly…</p><p>"See you tonight, baby.”</p><p>...Suddenly, Taeyong knows what to do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… Taeyong?” Johnny asks, looking quite horrified at how he's behaving.</p><p>Taeyong has been gripping onto Johnny's fingers for longer than socially acceptable, and he has yet to let go. His own hand drowns over Johnny's big calloused volleyball hands, and he frowns, turning them over and over as he tries to find the right spot.</p><p>“You can let go now.”</p><p>He sighs, ultimately giving up. “Your fingers are too thick.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“No, sorry, I meant they’re not identical to Doyoung’s. His are… a bit more slender. Also smaller.”</p><p>"What's going on here?" Yuta suddenly chimes in, holding the Starbucks drink he's been lined up for for the past twenty minutes. "Why did I just catch you two holding hands. Is there something you're not telling me? Do I have to let Doyoung know about this?"</p><p>"Taeyong here is trying to size up people’s hands to match Doyoung’s," Johnny explains, taking the drink Yuta is sipping on as he slightly sputters in surprise. "Here, give him yours."</p><p>Taeyong steals Yuta's hand before he could protest, proceeding to investigate in silence.</p><p>Yuta grows wide-eyed, watching him lace their hands together as he looks around the street to see if people are watching them hold hands like bros. Perhaps he even goes red. "You're sizing up people's hands to match Doyoung's?"</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Next question: are you insane?”</p><p>“Listen, it’s going to work." Taeyong drops his hand. Nope, too small. "I tried everything, literally <em> everything </em> to try and get his ring size, and he’s always one step ahead of me. He wants a surprise, right? This is the best one I’m pulling.”</p><p>Yuta doesn’t look impressed, rather most likely thinking his friend has gone insane. “How the hell will you even get this right? I know we barely follow the metric system and end up eyeballing things, but a ring size? Really?”</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, determined. “I’ve been holding his hand for so long that I would know if someone ever comes remotely close to his. I know what I'm doing, trust me.”</p><p>Yuta doesn’t look like he does though, but knowing Taeyong always gets his way, he shrugs. “If you say so, man.”</p><p>And from thereon, Taeyong begins his crazy venture of holding everyone’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>He starts off with friends, people he knows who wouldn't be <em> too </em> terrified when they hear the reason why he's trying to fit their hands on him like Cinderella's glass slipper. Some would even call it romantic, and Yuta has to fight back a sour face whenever they coo at Taeyong's determination.</p><p>The habit, along with its desperation, seemingly gets worse the day they’ve attended a business convention. Instead of going for a formal handshake with their bosses, Taeyong surprises strangers by slipping their fingers together. Johnny's reflexes are quick enough to pull him aside and apologize on his behalf. Anything to not lose their job.</p><p>“Dude, you gotta stop freaking the old people out,” Johnny tells him. “If they get a heart attack because of this, we’re getting our asses sued.”</p><p>But Taeyong is running out of options. He's been holding on to countless hands now but not one of them comes close to Doyoung's. He'd even kiss Doyoung’s hand every morning before they part, just so he could remind himself what he's looking for.</p><p>The thing is, Doyoung doesn't seem to mind. He passes it off as something Taeyong has been doing for years and he doesn't grow suspicious. Taeyong would've thought he's gotten the upper hand by now, but judging how he still couldn't gauge anything out of it, he's starting to think maybe he's just not looking hard enough.</p><p>So he shakes his schedule up a bit.</p><p>For the past few days, Doyoung has been staying late at work. It’s finals season, and if it meant students losing sleep over hell week, then so did the professors. Taeyong figures it would be the perfect opportunity to keep him company, maybe even branch out his hand holding-zone and widen his options, so he tags along, watching Doyoung furrow his brows as he reads his students’ barely readable essays.</p><p>“So serious,” he teases to break the quiet of the night, and it’s enough to make Doyoung smile.</p><p>Doyoung leans against his chair and stretches the stiffness building on his neck. He spins his chair around to face Taeyong, who’s occupying Taeil’s empty desk. Unlike Doyoung, Taeil is a much more laidback professor than he is, choosing a good night’s sleep over diving headfirst into a pile of paperwork. <em> ‘It can wait tomorrow! Sleep can’t!’ </em> he reasoned just before he bid goodbye.</p><p>Doyoung gives him a sad smile. “You know you don’t have to stay up waiting for me all night, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I want to.”</p><p>He cocks an eyebrow. “You didn’t choose teaching as a career because you hate all this.” He points his pen out in lazy circles over the papers scattered all over his desk, and for a moment Taeyong thinks he’s done for.</p><p>He plays it cool with a shrug. “Doesn’t mean I can’t sit around watching you sexily grade all those papers.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Doyoung might have just blushed, and Taeyong grins as he watches him bury his face under his palms. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he whines. “I’m badly in need of caffeine and if I see one more misplaced comma from these papers, I just might tear these all to shreds.”</p><p>Taeyong pulls his chair back without question, getting up on his feet. “I’ll get you one.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No sugar, right?”</p><p>Doyoung smiles, watching him make his way to the door. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong has been inside the university countless times. He isn't particularly a stranger to any of Doyoung's colleagues, in fact, he’s gotten pretty well acquainted with them, but at the same time, he's still an outsider.</p><p>When he makes his way to the library, waiting for Doyoung's coffee to brew by the corner of the room, he avoids the curious gazes of some of the students seated a few tables away. Maybe they think he's a new professor, or even a transfer student. Nonetheless, he figures it best to fix his gaze on the lifeless coffee pot.</p><p>"You're Doyoung hyung’s fiance, right?" he hears someone ask beside him.</p><p>He turns around to find an unfamiliar face. He looks too young to be a professor yet too old to be a student. There’s an empty cup in his hand too and Taeyong figures he’s waiting in line for the coffee.</p><p>When he doesn't respond, perhaps a little too surprised that someone is aware of him, the stranger goes on. "Jaehyun,” he introduces himself. “Faculty's technical assistant.” Taeyong nods his head pretending to know what that is. "I see you a lot in the lounge whenever you'd bring lunch over for Doyoung hyung. He’s kinda like my mentor "</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Taeyong,” he introduces back, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m not Doyoung’s fiance<em> , </em> though. At least not yet. But the plan is to change that real soon. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Jaehyun grows wide-eyed in embarrassment. “Oh my god, I’m really sorry for assuming. I could’ve sworn that’s what he told me.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles, brushing it off with a handshake. The grip is firm and formal, like how it always is whenever he meets someone new at work. But this one... he realizes Jaehyun’s hands are soft... almost like Doyoung’s. He lifts his head back up like he’s seen a ghost, and Jaehyun begins to look worried when the handshake lingers on.</p><p>“Is everything o–”</p><p>“Can I just…”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh.” </em>
</p><p>Taeyong wastes no time in intertwining their hands together. “Sorry, I just really need to...” he trails off, genuinely apologetic but his words fall before he could even finish talking.</p><p>Jaehyun’s face is a mix of confusion and amusement. “I mean… sure, I guess.” Not like he could stop Taeyong from twiddling their hands in public.</p><p>Taeyong catches him subtly glancing around the room, perhaps hoping this wouldn’t start any rumors, and he only scoots closer, studying the gaps between Jaehyun’s fingers long and hard. Not too wide, and Taeyong’s fingers don’t completely take over either. He readjusts it over one more time and they don’t overlap, not like Johnny’s. Not like Yuta’s.</p><p>It’s the right fit. He’s sure of it. </p><p>He begins to let go, the circuits in his brain whirring a little too fast because he was not expecting to find it out so soon, especially not in a university library at the hands of a stranger.</p><p>“Was I, uh, able to help with what you’re looking for?” Jaehyun asks, a little more thoughtful than it is sarcastic.</p><p>Taeyong nods, trying his best not to sound too eager, but he just couldn’t resist a smile. “Quick question.” He’s finally got it. “Do you perhaps know your ring size?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Taeyong broke the news to everyone involved in his little scheme, they were undeniably in disbelief, but nonetheless, eager to help him pick out a ring. The worst part is over, and although Jaehyun wasn’t certain of his size, he didn’t mind accompanying Taeyong and his friends over to the jewelry shop to find out.</p><p>“You sure you don’t wanna marry <em> him </em> instead? Because I will.” Yuta nudges Taeyong, tilting his head over at Jaehyun who’s busy being sized up by Jaemin.</p><p>Taeyong rolls his eyes just in time to catch Jaehyun’s ears growing pink, but before he could apologize on behalf of Yuta, Jaemin is already grinning back at him from behind the counter.</p><p>“He’s a size 10,” he says. “Told you you could’ve just sent me pictures of. I’ve developed quite an eye for these things, I would’ve guessed it either way.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles back at him. “I just wanted to be sure.”</p><p>He watches as Jaemin brings out catalogues of engagement rings over the counter, sliding it over to him and his friends. “Now for the fun part.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung has always been an overachiever. He’s told Taeyong countless stories about how he used to bag home shiny medals and trophies back in primary school, and it was definitely no surprise seeing how he turned out in the long run. But for the most part, Doyoung likes things simple. He doesn’t constantly crave the dazzling life of dripping gold, the apartment they share is just big enough to fit whatever it is that they need, and even though he loves spoiling Taeyong with endless gifts, he’s always been modest with himself.</p><p>It’s mostly how Taeyong picked out a ring for him – just a double inlay with a single diamond placed right at the center of the band. When Johnny pointed out that it was very Doyoung, Taeyong nodded. It really was. Simple yet enchanting. <em> That </em> was Doyoung.</p><p>“I’ll take it,” he told Jaemin with a smile he could no longer suppress.</p><p>He was finally marrying Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the night of their eighth anniversary, Doyoung brings Taeyong to an exhibit of the stars. Taeyong doesn’t let him know that he actually pre-booked seats to a high-end restaurant in the city, and fine, he’d have to pay for cancellation fees, but if it meant he’d get to propose to Doyoung that same night at the stars, then it’s a price he’s willing to pay for.</p><p>They follow the suggested guide along the wide scale of the room, stars projected over the ceiling that it’s hard to get a good look of the people around them, but Doyoung finds his way to Taeyong’s hand and sticks close to him. He intertwines their fingers together, and by instinct, Taeyong leaves the light kiss he always does.</p><p><em> Later, </em> he tells himself, <em> later it’ll have a ring on. </em></p><p>By the time they’ve reached the end of the hall, Taeyong finds an empty terrace out one of the doors. He tilts his head for Doyoung to follow, and without question he does. As they open the doors, the breeze from the windy night hits Taeyong’s cheeks that it almost burns, and he watches as Doyoung buries half of his face under his coat.</p><p>“What are we doing here?” Doyoung asks, but not in a way that he’s calling him back inside.</p><p>Taeyong leads him right at the center, looking around for people that are too busy gazing at the stars. That’s okay, he thinks. This moment is his.</p><p>“Remember what I promised you?” he asks, already reaching out for the inside pocket of his coat for the velvet ring box.</p><p>When Doyoung’s eyes find the box, he falters, mouth gaping open as Taeyong opens it up for him.</p><p>“You found out,” he mumbles, and slowly, Taeyong begins to kneel. Doyoung's throat bobs above him, eyes already glassy in the cold night, but Taeyong doesn’t dare look away. Neither does he.</p><p>“I said I’d find a way no matter how hard, right?”</p><p>“You did,” he nods, voice almost breaking. “You really did, Taeyong, I…”</p><p>“So–” Taeyong takes in one final breath, “–Kim Doyoung, will you do the honor of marrying me?” He huffs it out, like words he’s been waiting to get off his chest, and Doyoung seals his lips as if he’s stopping himself from bursting into tears right then and there.</p><p>“Yes,” he nods eagerly. “Yes, you fool. Get up there.”</p><p>He reaches for Taeyong’s coat, practically dragging him up his feet while Taeyong tries not to drop the ring as he puts it on Doyoung’s finger. It’s the moment of truth, and he takes a deep breath right as he slides it in… and it’s perfect. It’s the perfect fit after all.</p><p>Doyoung smiles to himself, studying it with such care and tenderness that it makes Taeyong’s heart warm. “You’re really something, aren’t you?” he chuckles, looking back at Taeyong to leave a small kiss on his lips. “I love it. I love it, baby, seriously. It fits perfectly.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles, content. “You know, the funny thing is I didn’t even get a ring for myself.”</p><p>Doyoung’s eyes flicker back up at him, and slowly, a curl on the corners of his lips begin to form. “Well, you’re in luck.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re not the only one who’s pulling tricks up your sleeve.” He digs for the pockets inside his coat, and when he pulls his hand out, he holds onto a shiny silver ring, one much thinner than what Taeyong has given him, but the same small diamond stud right at its center.</p><p>Perhaps they truly do know each other that much to go so far as unknowingly buying similar rings.</p><p>Taeyong could only let out a whisper. “You…” </p><p>“Me.” Doyoung nods, and with a satisfied smile, gets down on one knee. He’s always been one step ahead. “Lee Taeyong, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’d let me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So will you?”</p><p>Taeyong's vision is already starting to blur with tears way before Doyoung could even get to the question, and when they start welling up in his eyes, Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, baby, don’t cry,” he coos.</p><p>“You cried first,” Taeyong tries to reason, but ultimately fails when the dam breaks down his cheeks. Doyoung gets up on his feet, swiping it off with his thumb to dry.</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Doyoung whispers, almost embarrassed. “You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p>Their gazes lock for a good second just before they burst into fits of giggles, and Taeyong wipes off the remainder of what’s left in the wetness of his eyes.</p><p>“You already know the answer,” he brings his hand out for Doyoung to slide it on his finger, and it rests on the end perfectly. “When did you…” he mumbles, looking up at him. “I thought you said...”</p><p>“Remember that night I asked you why you love me?” Doyoung says. “When you were saying what you said… I realized those were the exact same reasons why I do too. And if I’m lucky enough to have found you in this lifetime, then I’d be the biggest idiot to let that pass me by.”</p><p>Taeyong looks back on it. When Jaehyun first mistook him as Doyoung’s already-fiance, Doyoung must’ve told a handful of people by then. He chuckles. Right when Taeyong thought he’d be the one to sweep him off his feet, Doyoung refuses to play by his rules and surprises him twice as much.</p><p>“How’d you get my size?” he asks, because it’s the one thing he can’t figure out. “In my sleep?”</p><p>Doyoung shrugs. “I guessed,” and Taeyong doesn’t feign his disbelief.</p><p>“You <em> guessed?” </em></p><p>“Yeah,” he says, nonchalant, as if Taeyong hadn’t been hellbent in trying to figure it out for the last two years. “It fits perfectly, right?”</p><p>“You seriously <em> just </em> guessed?”</p><p>“Why? How’d you end up getting mine?”</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, keeping the ring box inside his coat pocket instead. “Baby, you don’t wanna know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my biggest thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/">nikki</a> for providing someone as clueless as me with informative handstudy! it may not seem like it, but you helped me a lot in shaping this fic up, so for that i'm really grateful!</p><p>plot was based off <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/gabx37/redditors_who_have_actully_gotten_married_how_did/foyvh8k/?utm_source=reddit&amp;utm_medium=web2x&amp;context=3/">this</a> reddit comment. it was too sweet not to transform into a dotae fic :’)</p><p>as always, kudos and/or comments are gladly appreciated! they're what fuels me the most ^__^ til my next fic~</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/dochidoii/">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dochidoii/">cc</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>